


Moon River

by xx_ciela



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, Angst and Romance, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Moon, One Shot, Rivers, Romance, Slice of Life, Tragic Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_ciela/pseuds/xx_ciela
Summary: Inspired by Frank Ocean's Moon River. For @rivamikaevents on Tumblr.





	Moon River

They met by chance in February. A mutual friend had planned a party and invited singles, couples, and complicated relationships. A night of matchmaking or heartbreaking. Levi wasn’t forced to go, he actually went willingly. It beats another year alone, wine-drunk and binging last year’s  _ The Bachelor _ with his cat JoJo Felix.

It was what he expected for a Valentine’s party. Pink and red everywhere, booze, high school party games, and sweets. Not to mention the sappy tensions of love and drama in the air.

What he didn’t expect was her. High cheekbones; gray, almond-shaped eyes; pearly skin; short, richly-dark locks; and a plump pout. Ethereal.

He kept his distance from her, too lowly to approach her. He still kept her within his field of vision, afraid that she would disappear and be lost to him forever. Levi subtly punched his thigh. He was being creepy for God’s sakes. He releases a long exhale, hesitantly turning away from her and walking for the door.

“Hey! Where are you going?”

The organizer of the party stops him and jerks him around by his shoulder.

“I want you to meet someone before you go. Come on!”

He looks back at the door as he is tugged back into the party. JoJo Felix will have to be home alone a little longer. And he didn’t mind that thought when he saw who he was being introduced to. The same woman he had been admiring.

“Levi, this is Mikasa,” and they left without another word.

“Nice to meet you,” she uttered. “I have been told a lot about you.”

His mind blanked at the sound of her voice. High and soft, with a slight rasp. She waited for an answer from him, her eyebrow arching.

He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, you’ve left me speechless.What have they told you about me?”

Her cheeks warmed. “All good things...and some bad.”

“Like?”

She leaned down to his ear. “That you’re a lawyer.”

Her whisper erupted tingles to run up and down his spine. She pulled back and he could see mirth.

“Ah, yes. I already received my one-way ticket to Hell when I first took my LSATs,” he said continuing her jest.

She giggled, and he swore he never heard anything more lovely. Look at him. He was being way out of character. Wine-drunk him would kick his ass for thinking like that.

“And what brings you to this party?” He hoped she didn’t say she was here with a partner.

She nods her head towards the party planner. “They invited me saying I need to meet someone.”

A crowd roars in the distance.

“Otherwise, right now, I would be at home watching Hallmark movies and drowning in wine.”

Levi tilted his head. “You don’t say?”

“What about yourself? What would you be doing if you weren’t here?”

“Don’t judge me, but…” He motions for her to lean down and in return he whispers, “ _ The Bachelor _ , wine, and hanging out with my cat.”

They pull away, and he sees the corner of her lips curve. “No judgement at all. Sounds like a lot of fun.”

A sudden idea emerges in his head. He half turns away from her and holds out his hand. “Care to join?”

Her eyes look between his hand and his face. He thinks that maybe she would say no and leave, and he would be alone again this year. He felt relieved when she placed a delicate hand in his, and followed him out the door.

Four blissful, ardent, and tempestuous years together. Sparks. A hurricane. A long relationship that felt too short. They helped each other grow. She made him feel loved, wanted, open. He made her feel appreciated, accepted, understood.

Their philosophies clashed at times, but it still kept things interesting. Levi believed that the world would never be peaceful; people would always be hostile of each other because of differences. Mikasa believed that the world isn’t at peace but it can be achieved; people have to learn and accept the differences for it to happen. This had fueled debates between them, dragging innocent bystanders as judges. A lawyer versus a philanthropist/activist.

They could agree on one thing for sure: everyone is chasing for their happiness in this crazy, beautiful world.

Levi felt he had finally caught his happiness. He had finally reached the end of his rainbow. He would do anything to be with her. Anything crazy, even, like buying a ring.

To have and to hold.

“Isn’t what we have already enough?”

His pulse slowed down and he could only muster, “What?”

Mikasa pulled him back up so he could sit on the couch beside her. The ring was placed on the coffee table, still open. She nervously toyed with JoJo Felix’s fur. “I feel that we both aren’t ready for marriage.”

He didn’t answer, choosing to rub JoJo Felix’s paw.

She ducked her head to look into his downcasted eyes. “Hey, what we have going on right now is great. This is just too big of a step.”

He finally looked at her. “We’ve known each other almost four years. How is this any different than what we have?”

She chewed the inside of her cheek. His tongue has caressed those scars inside her mouth. As well as the scars on her thighs and abdomen.

“It’s just too much of a commitment,” she mustered.

JoJo Felix batted his hand away and left the couch away from the tense atmosphere.

“Don’t lie,” he muttered.

Mikasa was quiet for the longest time. She didn’t look into his eyes as she said, “I don’t want to be tied down.”

He felt offended. “Am I holding you back?”

She considered this and chose her words carefully. “Well, there is still so much I want to do before doing something huge.”

“So I am holding you back?”

“No,” she insisted. “No, no. Listen, you are amazing and I love you, but I feel that I have to see who I become by myself.”

He took in what she said, and offered her what he always did. Understanding.

“If that’s how you feel, then we should take a break,” he exhaled.

The break lasted more than their actual relationship. It was mutual. They talked with each other during the first year but after that, contact between them faded away into nothing. He hadn’t heard from her in a long time, he is fearing that he is forgetting how her voice sounds like. Their mutual friend had told him she even left the country.

She is everything he wanted. He couldn’t keep her if it costed her happiness; it is something that everyone is searching for, to find their end. He had found it, and in the end lost it. He just hoped she was happy.

_ Life is just around the bend, my friend _

_ Moon river and me _

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Frank Ocean's Moon River. For @rivamikaevents on Tumblr.


End file.
